


In Which, Gray Is Too Tall

by JaciSerigala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is cuddly, Fluff, Humour, Lucy cannot handle Natsu's puppy dog eyes, Multi, Natsu is called 'honey' when he's being a dumbass, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, They're all madly in love with Gray, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: ZerefSerigala, and each other, dumbass energy, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: It's a problem that needs solving. Lucy only hopes that it doesn't end with Gray getting hurt.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	In Which, Gray Is Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [BlackRose2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/gifts).



Yelping, Lucy hastily grabbed her mug when Natsu plopped down next to her. Sighing in relief when none of the the precious liquid was spilled, she turned to glare at Natsu for daring to threaten her coffee.

“I- hey don’t look at me like that, you were the one daydreaming!” Natsu pouted, poking Lucy in the shoulder with that overdramatic pout of his. “I have a problem.”

“Problem… what?” Lucy blinked, trying to decide whether this was worth letting Natsu’s near-war crime go.

“We both do.” Lucy squeaked again, this time a tendril of coffee slipped out and she turned to glare at the redhead.

“Oi, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Natsu deadpanned.

“Well, if you were more gentle, then maybe you wouldn’t be sleeping on the sofa tonight.”

“The last time one of us was gentle you nearly broke Gray’s wrist!” Natsu defended. “You’re scary! Scarier than Erza when you wanna be!”

“What was that Natsu?” Erza glared at the pinket.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Natsu glared right back, though Lucy didn’t miss how he slid closer to her. She wasn’t a human shield, but the Dragon King hiding from Erza was amusing so she’d allow it.

“What’s your problem?” Lucy sighed, tugging Erza down onto the bench before she could exact her revenge on Natsu for his blatant and obvious tom-foolery.

“Our problem?” Erza muttered.

“Yes, Erza,” Lucy sighed, smiling fondly at her ditzy partner. “You said you had a problem.”

“Oh! Our problem is that Gray’s too tall.” Erza explained.

Lucy blinked once, blinked twice, and burst into quiet giggles.

“H-hey! Don’t laugh!” Natsu gasped, leaning over as if to tickle her. Lucy couldn’t breathe when Erza slapped his hand away and tugged Lucy into her lap.

“Natsu, Sweetie, I thought you liked Gray’s height!” Lucy snickered, leaning her head back to kiss Erza’s cheek.

“I do!” Natsu insisted, voice rising in pitch. “But I wanna give kisses for once!” Erza nodded in solidarity.

“You want to… give Gray.... kisses? What do you think we normally do? Suck his blood?” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“No- no! Ewww! Lucyyyy!” Natsu coughed in utter horror at the mental image.

“You know how Gray likes forehead kisses?” Erza interjected. Lucy could feel her barely concealed laughter and it warmed her heart more than the coffee ever could.

“Yeah?”

“Well he’s always the one _giving_ the kisses, we want to give them back!” Erza explained and Lucy could _hear_ the pout in her voice.

“He’s too tall!” Natsu exasperated.

“So? Kiss him when he’s sat down!” Lucy shook her head at her dumbass boyfriend. The word itself was on the tip of her tongue but any voice she thought she had died the moment Natsu activated his puppy dog glare.

“But then he’s prepared! I wanna surprise him like he surprises us!” Natsu huffed.

“And I can help how? Erza’s the closest to his height, if she can’t do it, I don’t know what you expect me to do.” Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s just the thing, we know how to fix it,” Erza grinned, kissing the top of Lucy’s head.

“Erza, no! We agreed not to kick him in the shin!” Natsu glared.

“But it would surprise him and it would get him to lean down!” Erza pointed out, looking at Natsu like he was the crazy one.

“Tell me you have another idea, please?”

“Well… our other idea was to tackle him to the ground?” Natsu suggested, smiling sheepishly.

“Natsu…”

The happy smile immediately vanished.

“Don’t say my name like that! I’m not an idiot!”

“ _Honey_ , hurting Gray isn’t the answer.”

“I’m not a dumbass!” Natsu pouted.

“Besides, Gray could take it, it would be like a sparring match, except we’re cheating.” Erza suggested, almost, almost sounding innocent.

“Or… I have a simpler solution.”

Jumping in shock, Lucy groaned as Erza practically threw her into the corner of the table. Her heart broke as her mug tumbled off the side.

Natsu and Erza whipped around, staring at their fourth. Lucy could hear the amusement in his smirk, she didn’t need to look.

Walking over, before anyone could say anything, he leaned down. He flicked Natsu’s forehead, kissed Erza’s temple and passed his coffee to Lucy.

“Just ask me to lean down.” He winked.

Natsu sputtered and flushed bright red, Lucy thought she heard a ‘that’s not the point’ somewhere in his incoherent sputtering.

Gray just laughed and turned to walk away,

“Alright, alright, Nae Yong,” Waving, he grinned over at their trio and Lucy’s heart nearly beat out of her chest. “I’ll let you think of something, just don’t sacrifice Lucy’s coffee next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on this little romp!


End file.
